Vling
= Vling = Tonal Conlang by Viktor "Nonong" Medrano East Asian Inspiration First published in 2003 a priori = Language Description = Pronunciation Phonemic representations in the IPA (International Phonetic Alphabet) are given within slashes / /. When a word begins with a vowel or diphthong, there is a glottal stop in front of it. A 'glottal stop' is like the hiatus between the o's in the word 'co-ordinate'. Phonotactics Initials (I) p, t, k, b, d, g, f, v, pl, tl, kl, bl, dl, gl, fl, vl, s, z, x, j, ts, dz, tx, dj, m, n, ng, l, h Middles (M) a, e, i, o, u, y, ai, au, ei, ia, ie, io, iu, oi, ua, ue, uo, ui Finals (F) p, t, k, b, d, g, m, n, ng Syllabic Structure The structure of a syllable is (I)M(F) where I and F may or may not be present, but M is always present. Letterals, Names of Letters Remember that 'y' is a schwa sound like the 'a' in 'about'. The number 1 represents tone 1, the lowest level tone in the pitch scale. When ordering words in a list in Vling, the same algorithm as in English is used (specifically, ASCII sort order). Consonants py1, ty1, ky1, by1, dy1, gy1, fy1, vy1, ply1, tly1, kly1, bly1, dly1, gly1, fly1, vly1, sy1, zy1, xy1, jy1, tsy1, dzy1, txy1, djy1, my1, ny1, ngy1, ly1, hy1 Vowels and Diphthongs a1-ka1, e1-ka1, i1-ka1, o1-ka1, u1-ka1, y1-ka1, ai1-ka1, au1-ka1, ei1-ka1, ia1-ka1, ie1-ka1, io1-ka1, oi1-ka1, iu1-ka1, ua1-ka1, ue1-ka1, uo1-ka1, ui1-ka1 Tones Words can be converted from one part of speech to another by simply changing the tone: tsuet3 ("to be beautiful"), tsuet2 ("beauty"), tsuet5 ("beautiful"), tsuet4 ("beautifully"). It is the same with personal pronouns: ngiod2 ("I, me"), ngiod5 ("my"), ngiod4 ("in my way, like me"), ngiod3 ("to be I"). Basic Sentence Structure A sentence may contain the constituents Subject (S), Verb (V), and Object (O). In English, the standard word order is SVO ("The cat (S) eats (V) the fish (O)"), but Vling has free word order: SVO, SOV, VSO, VOS, OVS, or OSV. The order determines emphasis. The constituents closer to the beginning of a phrase have more emphasis than those near the end. The subject is preceded by the marker a1 and the direct object by the marker o1: Vling is a "pro-drop" language in that portions of phrases which can be deduced from context may be dropped, unsaid. For example, an entire subject can be dropped. Noun Definiteness There is no definite article ('the') and no indefinite article ('a/an'). Only used when concision is required, the closest equivalents would be nua5, ik5, and pliang5 ('this, that, yonder') to show definiteness or xua5 ('one') to show indefiniteness. There is a marker ton1 to indicate newly introduced information and a marker kim1 to indicate previously introduced information. These are used only when concision is required. Noun Number The bare noun is numberless, neither plural nor singular. Plurality can be shown by using numerals, as well as the adjectives gain5, mua5, and giu5 ('many, few, several'). Adjectives Adjectives and numerals may be placed before or after the noun. Temporal Tense Tense is completely optional. Often context disambiguates when an event occurs. However, if you would like to be specific about time, there are adverbs which are placed before the verb. Combinations of these with other adverbs are possible. Spatial Tense If you would like to be specific about spatial tense, there are adverbs for it which are placed before the verb. Combinations of these with other adverbs are possible. Verb Aspect An aspectual adverb may be placed before a verb to describe the action. Here is a list of the aspectual adverbs: Verb Modals Imperative mood or command is indicated by placing the marker au1 at the end of the phrase. A polite request uses ei1. Complements Intransitive verbs, vlu3 ('to be') and aum3 ('to become'), which take a noun complement, use the complement marker u1. Verb Voice Vling has five grammatical verb voices: 'The cat eats' (active), 'The fish is eaten' (passive), 'The man makes the cat eat' (causative), 'The cat feeds itself' (reflexive), 'The cats feed each other / one another' (reciprocative). Any adjective (like 'tuong5' - blue) can be turned into a 'stative verb' (like 'tuong3' - to be blue) as in 'The man blues'. Participles and Gerunds Used as prefixes, the tense, aspect, and voice markers can be compounded to form participles and gerunds: TENSE+ASPECT+VOICE+root. (Use tone1, except for the root.) Verb Serialization A sequence of consecutive verbs, all sharing the same subject, is a common strategy. A group of simultaneous actions is also possible. Compound Words (a) The elements are opposite in meaning to one another. juong1-tloi2 (night and day) txuak1-ze2 (father and mother) foip1-nung5 (black and white) (b) The elements are of similar species. dluam1-pui2 (tables and chairs) © The first element further defines the second. tun1-ngiu2 (headmaster; head of the school) taud1-og2 (medicine man) fueg1-ip2 (toothache) (d) The multiple attributes are left-grouping. saim1-tseg1-glie1-txiog2 ((old book) love) person | antique book lover All the syllables of the compound word, except the last syllable, always have tone 1. The last syllable carries the tone that indicates the part of speech for the whole compound word. Below is a compound word which is an adjective: saim1-tseg1-glie1-txiog5 lie2 antique-book-lover shop Names Proper nouns or other proper terms, as well as foreign terms and borrowings, are preceded by the name marker tu1 and may be treated structurally as compound words. Within a name, individual syllables may or may not have any semantic value; they could be purely phonetic. If preferred, the foreign word or phrase may be used in its native form. The name marker may precede an entire noun phrase. The name marker is useful for borrowing from other languages. Quotations Direct quotations are set off by dak4 (quotingly) and jak4 (unquotingly). dak4/jak4 may be used in conjunction with the name marker. Indirect quotations do not use dak4/jak4. Questions The question marker mo1 ends an interrogative phrase. Exclamations Exclamatory phrases may be ended with a strengthening exclamatory marker mak1 or a softening exclamatory marker lei1. puip5! Good! puip5 mak1! Good! (strong) puip5 lei1! Good! (soft) Head-first Relative Clauses There are two particles that can mark the beginning of a 'head-first' relative clause, djib1 (restrictive) and gop1 (non-restrictive). Restrictive clauses give information about the head which is inherent, while non-restrictive clauses give information about the head which is incidental. In English, we often distinguish these two by putting a comma (for non-restrictive) or not (for restrictive). For concision, a 'resumptive pronoun' may be used to refer to the head. The resumptive pronoun may be dropped. Here are examples of non-restrictive clauses: Head-last Relative Clauses A head-last relative clause has the modifying clause before the head (reverse of English). There are two particles that can mark the ending of a 'head-last' relative clause, vied1 (restrictive) and miem1 (non-restrictive). Topicalization A common sentence pattern is to have the topic, a word or phrase other than the subject, separate from a comment. The topic marker is za1. Nominalizer: "-ing, what" The marker sup1 nominalizes the verb. Appositives An appositive is a noun that refers to another noun with no preposition or conjunction joining them. Numerals Numerals are consistently and regularly formed. Twenty is 'two-ten'. Forty is 'four-ten'. Fourteen is 'ten-four'. Thirty-four is 'three-ten-four'. Numerals are compound words. Fractions are formed using the preposition tsoin1 ('out of'): vek1 is used for decimals. Ordinals are formed by the adverb mun4 ('by order'): Telling Time The verb for telling time is xaung3. The 24-hour clock is used. 'January', 'February', 'March', and so forth are 'xua5 voi2' (one month), 'plaig5 voi2' (two months), 'gliag5 voi2' (three months), and so forth. The weekdays 'Monday', 'Tuesday', 'Wednesday', 'Thursday', 'Friday', 'Saturday', and 'Sunday' are 'xua5 txua2' (one weekday), 'plaig5 txua2' (two weekdays), 'gliag5 txua2' (three weekdays), 'bliut5 txua2' (four weekdays), 'dzig5 txua2' (five weekdays), 'nuin5 txua2' (six weekdays), and 'gi5 txua2' (seven weekdays) respectively. xaung3 a1 plaig1-pliak1-plaig1-txod1-klub5 men2, nuin5 voi2, txod1-nuin5 mong2, dzig5 txua2, txod1-gi5 jien2, bliut1-txod1-dzig5 paing2. The verb for time duration is ngieg3. Weather sui3. It is raining. dued3. It is sunny. sid3. It is cloudy. lid3. It is snowing. Greetings Any cheerful term may be used for both salutations and partings. fuek3! Peace! bien3! Hope! Pronouns = Vocabulary = aj = adjective, av = adverb, cj = conjunction, n = noun, num = numeral, pn = pronoun, pr = preposition, pt = particle pn I, me; my 'ngiod2; ngiod5 ' pn we, us (inclusive "with you"); our 'gleib2; gleib5 ' pn we, us (exclusive "without you"); our 'dzuam2; dzuam5 ' pn you (singular); your 'kliok2; kliok5 ' pn you (plural); your 'kau2; kau5 ' pn he, she, him, her; his, her (biological) 'mion2; mion5 ' pn one (indefinite persons or biologicals); one's 'ngom2; ngom5 ' pn they (biological); their 'niad2; niad5 ' pn it; its (non-biological) 'pot2; pot5 ' pn they (non-biological); their 'dzub2; dzub5 ' pt subject marker 'a1 ' pt direct object (accusative) marker 'o1 ' pt complement marker 'u1 ' pt letteral marker 'ka1 ' pt imperative (command) marker 'au1 ' pt polite request marker 'ei1 ' pt question marker 'mo1 ' pt newly introduced information marker 'ton1 ' pt previously introduced information marker 'kim1 ' pt name marker 'tu1 ' pt nominalizer 'sup1 ' pt topic marker 'za1 ' pt strengthening exclamatory marker 'mak1 ' pt softening exclamatory marker 'lei1 ' pr about (pertaining to; on the topic of) 'dluim1 ' pr above, over 'jing1 ' pr according to 'klek1 ' pr across (at / to the other side of) 'plei1 ' pr after (later than; in the future of) 'bog1 ' pr around, encircling, surrounding 'bei1 ' pr as 'jiot1 ' pr as for 'zauk1 ' pr at (in the same location as) 'xiu1 ' pr because of, due to 'ngie1 ' pr before, in front of, ahead of (spatially) 'tsieb1 ' pr before, prior to, earlier than 'uit1 ' pr behind, in back of, to the rear of 'bla1 ' pr between, among, amidst, inter- 'txia1 ' pr beyond, farther than, exceeding 'dzio1 ' pr by means of, via, per, with (using; through instrumentality of) 'ak1 ' pr during 'iong1 ' pr except for, besides, apart from, other than, excluding 'om1 ' pr for (to benefit; destined for; for the purpose of) 'uog1 ' pr for (in exchange for) 'ap1 ' pr from, out of, away from 'tsoin1 ' pr in (located inside of) 'zuak1 ' pr instead of, rather than 'ien1 ' pr like, similar to 'kuit1 ' pr near, close to 'tseb1 ' pr of (owned by; belonging to; associated with; = genitive) 'saub1 ' pr of (containing the measured quantity: "two liters of water") 'ki1 ' pr on (resting on; touching the top or other surface of) 'iop1 ' pr outside of, exterior to 'tliud1 ' pr/cj than, compared to 'xuem1 ' pr through 'uip1 ' pr to, towards, at (moving toward) 'ueg1 ' pr under, below, beneath 'hium1 ' pr until 'plog1 ' pr with (accompanied by) 'gloip1 ' pr without, with no ..., lacking 'flueng1 ' v be (intransitive predicative copula) 'vlu3 ' v exist 'dein3 ' v become (begin to be; acquire the quality...) 'aum3 ' v cause (induce something to be/happen) 'eid3 ' v make, render (impart quality X to Y; e.g. "I make you happy") 'gling3 ' v do, perform, engage in (specified activity) 'iad3 ' v have (possess / be furnished with) 'hiap3 ' aux v pres can (is/are able to ...) 'nug3 ' aux v pres should, ought to (is/are expected/advised to ...) 'flaim3 ' aj/pn this (demonstrative) 'nua5, nua2 ' aj/pn that (demonstrative) 'ik5, ik2 ' aj/pn that yonder (demonstrative) 'pliang5, pliang2 ' cj so, then, therefore 'djup1 ' cj aka (also known as) 'taup1 ' cj and, plus 'iam1 ' cj but, however 'eim1 ' cj if (on condition that...; supposing that...) 'tsai1 ' cj or 'dzuong1 ' cj that (e.g. "I know that you are right") 'ved1 ' pt that, who/which/where/when restrictive clause marker (e.g. "I saw the doctor that/who had lunch with you.") 'djib1 ' pt who/which/where/when non-restrictive clause marker (e.g. "I saw a girl, who wore a red dress.") 'gop1 ' pt that, who/which/where/when restrictive clause marker 'vied1 ' pt who/which/where/when non-restrictive clause marker 'miem1 ' av also, additionally, too 'kuo4 ' av apart, separately 'nieg4 ' av maybe, perhaps, possibly 'an4 ' av not, no 'uod4 ' av yes 'suik4 ' av only, solely, exclusively 'glue4 ' av together 'puo4 ' av how? (in what manner?) 'xoid4 ' av how much/many? 'zuim4 ' pn what? 'ten2 ' av when? (at what time?) 'zian4 ' av where? (at/to what place?) 'glod4 ' pn, aj which? 'moim2, moim5 ' pn who? 'diop2 ' av why? (for what reason?) 'flaib4 ' aj any (no particular one of) 'tleg5 ' aj all 'xuag5 ' aj every, each 'uin5 ' n dwarf 'txuek2 ' n elf 'nuing2 ' n person, human being 'txiog2 ' n baby, infant 'vlai2 ' n child 'vie2 ' n boy 'ho2 ' n girl 'ang2 ' n man (adult male person) 'og2 ' n woman (adult female person) 'maun2 ' n family 'ud2 ' n father 'txuak2 ' n mother 'ze2 ' n marriage (spousal relationship) 'nie2 ' n husband 'lua2 ' n wife 'dzat2 ' n son 'su2 ' n daughter 'mie2 ' n brother 'maing2 ' n sister 'tiod2 ' n chief, leader 'txue2 ' n king 'tsiun2 ' n queen 'tiop2 ' n president 'siang2 ' n prime minister 'pliu2 ' n dictator, tyrant 'aim2 ' n master, lord 'ngiu2 ' n slave 'guo2 ' n soldier 'bua2 ' n ambassador 'at2 ' n member (of group/organization) 'zei2 ' n friend 'oid2 ' n enemy 'muib2 ' n Mr., Ms., Miss, Mrs. 'gat2 ' n Mister, Mr. 'flai2 ' n Ms., Miss/Mrs. 'xuo2 ' n club, society (voluntary association re: a common interest) 'zib2 ' n committee (group appointed to do a task) 'fluo2 ' n community (individuals sharing space / culture) 'dzui2 ' n culture (the customs and beliefs of a people) 'uong2 ' n individual (one considered separately from one's species) 'dui2 ' n people (a people), folk, the members of an ethnic group / nation 'zo2 ' n public, populace, the people (as in People's Republic) 'sau2 ' n race (group of people with similar characteristics) 'jum2 ' n team, crew, squad 'hie2 ' n abdomen 'dze2 ' n anus 'ab2 ' n arm (shoulder to hand) 'kiom2 ' n back (dorsal area) 'dzue2 ' n beard 'gluib2 ' n blood 'aup2 ' n body 'iap2 ' n bone 'flot2 ' n brain 'djuog2 ' n breast, mammary 'ieng2 ' n buttock 'ad2 ' n cheek (side of face below eye) 'uam2 ' n chest (upper front of torso) 'bo2 ' n chin 'aung2 ' n ear 'uen2 ' n egg 'bio2 ' n eye 'hui2 ' n face 'it2 ' n feather 'jua2 ' n feces, dung, excrement 'gion2 ' n fetus (foetus), embryo 'ueb2 ' n finger 'gluab2 ' n fist 'ion2 ' n foot (on which something stands) 'ta2 ' n forehead 'dzoi2 ' n gene 'luo2 ' n hair (a strand of fibrous material growing from the body) 'mau2 ' n hair (the hairs atop one's head thought of as a collective entity) 'uot2 ' n hand 'zu2 ' n head 'zab2 ' n heart (coronary muscle) 'txiok2 ' n heel 'kuik2 ' n hip 'tsue2 ' n horn (bone-like growth from animal's head) 'uop2 ' n intestines, gut(s), viscera 'dlie2 ' n iris (of eye) 'iut2 ' n kidney 'nio2 ' n knee 'nuak2 ' n leg 'zap2 ' n lip 'glieng2 ' n liver 'uing2 ' n lung 'uad2 ' n meat, flesh 'feig2 ' n mouth 'uob2 ' n muscle 'bluop2 ' n nail (fingernail) 'dlua2 ' n navel 'hau2 ' n neck 'up2 ' n nerve 'tlong2 ' n nose 'kab2 ' n organ (of body) 'iot2 ' n palm (of hand) 'eib2 ' n penis 'vluo2 ' n shell 'dlia2 ' n shoulder 'so2 ' n skeleton 'plu2 ' n skin 'ong2 ' n spine, backbone 'tlo2 ' n stomach 'tsi2 ' n sweat, perspiration 'bai2 ' n tail 'dluen2 ' n tear(drop(s)) 'kloing2 ' n testicle 'dieg2 ' n throat 'iup2 ' n thumb 'ziu2 ' n toe 'tleib2 ' n tongue (body-part) 'jau2 ' n tooth 'fueg2 ' n urine 'djuing2 ' n vagina 'tsie2 ' n vein, blood vessel 'im2 ' n waist 'djuo2 ' n wing (of bird etc.) 'iud2 ' n wound 'luon2 ' n wrist 'ub2 ' n berry (small pulpy fruit) 'dio2 ' n bud (of flower/leaf) 'djem2 ' n flower 'blok2 ' n fruit 'fui2 ' n leaf 'fliom2 ' n nut (hard-shelled fruit/seed with separable shell and kernel) 'xad2 ' n pod (seed pod) 'vleig2 ' n root (of a plant) 'ian2 ' n seed 'ueng2 ' n sprout (young shoot of plant) 'pluag2 ' aj alive 'plaing5 ' aj dead 'ngua5 ' n birth 'vo2 ' n mature, adult 'uat2 ' aj healthy 'zua5 ' n disease, illness, sickness 'dzod2 ' aj fat, obese, plump 'klauk5 ' n sex, gender 'jia2 ' aj female 'xuon5 ' aj male 'uab5 ' aj neuter (neither male nor female) 'iab5 ' n sense (ability to perceive a given kind of stimuli) 'nein2 ' n pain 'ip2 ' n pleasure 'zeim2 ' aj tired, weary 'iep5 ' aj refreshed, zesty, perky 'iob5 ' v sleep 'pling3 ' aj awake 'guik5 ' n fever 'duat2 ' v bite 'glia3 ' v breathe 'hieb3 ' v catch (stop the motion of and seize in the hands) 'xei3 ' v climb 'ngued3 ' v copulate, have sex (with) 'bliong3 ' v crawl 'ja3 ' v cry out, shout, yell 'uem3 ' v cry, weep 'txiek3 ' v dance 'tui3 ' v die 'fue3 ' v drink 'fliun3 ' v drown (die/kill via immersion) 'djie3 ' v eat 'mia3 ' v feed 'tlaub3 ' v feel (perceive with the tactile sense) 'fua3 ' v gesture 'iub3 ' v hold, grasp 'uan3 ' v hunt, pursue (with intent to capture and/or devour) 'dzuad3 ' v jump, leap 'uag3 ' v kick 'jiug3 ' v kill 'aub3 ' v kiss 'glig3 ' v laugh 'zeing3 ' v lie (recline horizontally) 'oik3 ' v live (be alive) 'oing3 ' v run 'diu3 ' v shave 'piu3 ' v sit (be in a sitting position) 'iem3 ' v smile 'iag3 ' v sneeze 'djin3 ' v spit 'bliok3 ' v squat 'xuop3 ' v stand 'ok3 ' v swallow 'zai3 ' v swim 'ngoi3 ' v taste (perceive the flavor of) 'txuo3 ' v throw, toss 'do3 ' v touch 'puang3 ' v vomit 'xiup3 ' v walk 'tug3 ' v wrestle 'eig3 ' n animal (non-vegetable creature) 'xien2 ' n ant (insect of family Formicidae) 'ham2 ' n bear (animal of Ursidae family) 'ot2 ' n bee (member of genus Apis) 'dzua2 ' n bird (egg-laying feathered animal with wings) 'kiu2 ' n butterfly 've2 ' n cat (Felis catus) 'ob2 ' n chicken 'huod2 ' n cockroach (insect of order Blattaria) 'bue2 ' n cow/bull, cattle (bovine animal of either sex) 'fla2 ' n deer (animal of family Cervidae) 'fuong2 ' n dog (Canis familiaris) 'dli2 ' n donkey, ass (Equus asinus) 'fe2 ' n dragon (winged serpent with crested head and large claws) 'eip2 ' n fish 'txain2 ' n fly (small winged insect) 'dling2 ' n fox (member of genus Vulpes) 'ied2 ' n frog (web-footed tailless leaping amphibian) 'blue2 ' n goat (animal of genus Capra) 'tliong2 ' n grasshopper 'nge2 ' n horse (Equus caballus) 'eit2 ' n insect 'in2 ' n lion (Felis leo) 'nag2 ' n lizard 'nged2 ' n lobster 'tuid2 ' n mammal 'od2 ' n mantis (insect of order Manteodea) 'xoik2 ' n monkey, small primate 'voig2 ' n mosquito 'dlo2 ' n mouse 'tluob2 ' n pig, swine (omnivorous mammal of family Suidae) 'eg2 ' n rabbit (animal of family Leporidae) 'hiu2 ' n reptile 'ut2 ' n sheep (Ovis aries) 'pia2 ' n snake, serpent (reptile of suborder Serpentes or Ophidia) 'djoi2 ' n spider, arachnid 'ple2 ' n squirrel (rodent of family Sciuridae) 'oim2 ' n tiger (Felis tigris) 'iat2 ' n turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) 'vluat2 ' n turtle (reptile of order Testudinata) 'plueg2 ' n virus 'aing2 ' n whale (large marine mammal of order Cetacea) 'piad2 ' n wolf (Canis lupus) 'joi2 ' n worm 'flo2 ' n apple (tree/fruit of genus Malus) 'xag2 ' n bamboo (plant/stem of genera Bambusa / Arundinaria / Dendrocalamus) 'aik2 ' n banana (plant/fruit of genus Musa) 'bum2 ' n bean (lima/snap/etc.: plant/seed of genus Phaseolus or similar) 'goit2 ' n cabbage (plant/leaves of sp. Brassica oleracea capitata) 'glaung2 ' n carrot (plant/root of sp. Daucus carota sativus) 'pei2 ' n coffee (plant/seeds of sp. Coffea arabica) 'toig2 ' n cork (tree/elastic tissue of sp. Quercus suber) 'koit2 ' n corn, maize (plant/seeds of sp. Zea mays) 'txeip2 ' n cotton (plant/fibers of genus Gossypium) 'tlaung2 ' n cucumber (Cucumis sativus) 'txe2 ' n date (tree/fruit of sp. Phoenix dactylifera) 'huik2 ' n fig (tree/fruit of genus Ficus) 'dzuo2 ' n flax (Linum usitatissimum) 'dua2 ' n garlic (herb of sp. Allium sativum) 'djam2 ' n ginger (plant/rhizome of genus Zingiber) 'kluk2 ' n ginseng (plant/root of genus Panax) 'kuim2 ' n gourd (plant/hard-rinded fruit of genera Lagenaria & Cucurbita) 'vue2 ' n grape (plant/fruit of genus Vitis) 'dlaing2 ' n grass (monocotyledonous plant of family Gramineae) 'nu2 ' n hemp, marijuana (plant/material of sp. Cannabis sativa) 'eng2 ' n kelp (seaweed of orders Laminariales and Fucales) 'flid2 ' n lentil (plant/seeds of sp. Lens culinaris) 'gau ' n lettuce (plant/leaves of genus Lactuca) 'flog2 ' n mandarin, tangerine (tree/fruit of sp. Citrus reticulata) 'hia2 ' n mint (plant of family Labiatae) 'viu2 ' n mushroom (a complex aerial fleshy fruiting body of a fungus) 'doi2 ' n mustard (plant of sp. Brassica hirta / B. nigra / B. juncea) 'tsik2 ' n oak (tree of genus Quercus) 'nieng2 ' n oat (plant/seed of genus Avena) 'tsau2 ' n olive (tree/fruit of sp. Olea europaea) 'gliot2 ' n onion (plant/bulb of sp. Allium sepa) 'txoi2 ' n orange (tree/fruit of Citrus sinensis / related spp.) 'xiud2 ' n pea (plant/seed of sp. Pisum sativum) 'fuom2 ' n peanut (plant/seed/pod of sp. Arachis hypogaea) 'tuem2 ' n pepper (hot/sweet/bell pepper -- plant/pod of genus Capsicum) 'xuak2 ' n pepper (black -- plant/seed of sp. Piper nigrum) 'maim2 ' n pine (coniferous tree of genus Pinus) 'tsuo2 ' n plum (certain trees/fruits of genus Prunus) 'ngu2 ' n potato (plant/tuber of sp. Solanum tuberosum) 'iek2 ' n rice (plant/seed of sp. Oryza sativa) 'em2 ' n rose (plant/flower of genus Rosa) 'kuap2 ' n safflower (Carthamus tinctorius) 'fun2 ' n sesame (plant/seed of genus Sesamum) 'dlue2 ' n soya, soybean (plant/seed of sp. Glycine max) 'um2 ' n spinach (plant/leaves of sp. Spinacia oleracea) 'blai2 ' n squash, melon (plant/fruit of genus Cucurbita grown for edible fruit) 'uang2 ' n sunflower (plant/bloom of sp. Helianthus annuus) 'fuang2 ' n tea (plant/leaves of sp. Camellia sinensis) 'blim2 ' n tobacco (plant/leaves of sp. Nicotiana tabacum) 'ieg2 ' n tomato (plant/berry of genus Lycopersicon) 'klian2 ' n wheat (plant/seed of sp. Triticum aestivum) 'to2 ' n bush, shrub 'huo2 ' n garden 'dza ' n grain(s), cereal crop(s) and their seed(s) 'de2 ' v harvest, reap 'en3 ' n life (philosophical, daily living) 'ziug ' n life (biological) 'meb ' n plant (a vegetable life-form) 'koid2 ' n tree 'bleig2 ' n bay (small body of water offset from lake or sea) 'nui2 ' n beach, shore 'po2 ' n cave 'tluing2 ' n cliff 'txuam2 ' n cloud 'sid2 ' n desert 'kliap2 ' n earth (terra firma contrasted with sea and heaven) 'hiud2 ' n earthquake 'blu2 ' n eclipse 'et2 ' n field (unbroken expanse of land) 'id2 ' n flood, deluge 'ed2 ' n fog 'la2 ' n forest 'tluip2 ' n hail 'iang2 ' n hill (smaller than a mountain) 'maug2 ' n island 'liek2 ' n lake 'dloik2 ' n land 'pek2 ' n lightning 'iet2 ' n moon (natural satellite of a planet) 'pueb2 ' n mountain 'uk2 ' n nature (that which occurs spontaneously; the non-artificial world) 'vau2 ' n planet 'ziom2 ' n rain 'sui2 ' n rainbow 'jong2 ' n river 'faig2 ' n sea, ocean 'duam2 ' n sky 'bluo2 ' n snow 'lid2 ' n star 'haib2 ' n storm 'da2 ' n sun 'dued2 ' n swamp, marsh 'gie2 ' n thunder 'mian2 ' n tide 'tliom2 ' n tornado 'puog2 ' n universe, cosmos 'tsui2 ' n valley 'vlio2 ' n volcano 'vlua2 ' n weather 'ngab2 ' n wind 'aud2 ' n world 'aib2 ' n arrow (sharp-tipped shaft shot from a bow) 'fai2 ' n axe 'tled2 ' n balloon 'ziut2 ' n bar, rod 'ep2 ' n barrel, cask 'puek2 ' n basket 'ziuk2 ' n bed 'glei2 ' n bell 'buod2 ' n blade 'glua2 ' n blanket (large piece of soft material used as a cover) 'iom2 ' n board 'veid2 ' n bomb 'fluib2 ' n bottle 'dzoit2 ' n bow (for arrows) 'dluig2 ' n bowl (deep round dish) 'jai2 ' n box (rigid rectangular receptacle) 'fluin2 ' n brake 'hoi2 ' n brick (hard clay block) 'tlud2 ' n broom 'djon2 ' n brush 'vlau2 ' n bucket, pail 'gue2 ' n bullet 'gai2 ' n button (on a shirt etc.) 'tsieng2 ' n cage 'niob2 ' n can (presealed metal container) {British: tin} 'flui2 ' n candle 'ait2 ' n cannon 'uek2 ' n chain (connected series of rings or links) 'kob2 ' n chair (furniture for one person to sit on) 'pui2 ' n cigarette 'pluo2 ' n clock 'iung2 ' n club, cudgel 'txau2 ' n coin 'fab2 ' n comb 'dzuik2 ' n computer (electronic instruction-obeying information-handler) 'uid2 ' n container 'ek2 ' n cord, cable (thicker than wire) 'duog2 ' n cover (thing put onto or extended over something else) 'klaum2 ' n cup (small bowl with handle) 'ngue2 ' n curtain 'sue2 ' n dial (circle marked with numbers/symbols) 'fio2 ' n dish (any shallow concave container) 'niog2 ' n doll, effigy 'klied2 ' n dome (anything shaped like an upside-down bowl) 'nguo2 ' n drain (device that removes unwanted liquid) 'vi2 ' n drill 'ngiap2 ' n drum (hollow musical instrument beaten with sticks or hands) 'klio2 ' n envelope (folded paper covering a letter) 'txie2 ' n fan (device to create air current) 'flueg2 ' n fence (outdoor barrier supported by posts) 'niab2 ' n file (tool for abrading) 'sei2 ' n flag, banner 'fiod2 ' n fork (instrument with >=2 prongs for picking up something) 'gli2 ' n frame (structure supporting or surrounding something) 'hoik2 ' n furniture 'xiet2 ' n gear (toothed wheel) 'pab2 ' n guitar (stringed instrument played with the fingers) 'bliem2 ' n gun (ballistic weapon) 'xio2 ' n hammer 'oit2 ' n handle (part of tool by which it is held) 'fiung2 ' n hinge 'tlui2 ' n hook 'fip2 ' n horn (makes noise when blown) 'dzuok2 ' n hourglass 'djua2 ' n jar, jug (big wide-mouthed bottle) 'oib2 ' n key (metal device for operating lock) 'kia2 ' n knife 'djui2 ' n knob 'lu2 ' n ladder 'uom2 ' n lamp 'auk2 ' n lens 'koi2 ' n lever 'ieb2 ' n lock (device for securing doors) 'bok2 ' n machine (device with moving parts) 'ngoib2 ' n match (little fire-stick) 'txub2 ' n microscope 'tua2 ' n mirror 'tlai2 ' n motor, engine 'fuag2 ' n nail (pointy fastener) 'juk2 ' n needle 'zaug2 ' n net 'van2 ' n oven 'txoik2 ' n package, packet, parcel 'glip2 ' n paddle, oar (stick with broad end) 'veb2 ' n pan (broad shallow cooking dish) 'ngo2 ' n patch (a piece used to cover/repair a flaw) 'aug2 ' n pedal 'eik2 ' n pen (writing tool that uses ink) 'zue2 ' n pencil, crayon (writing tool that uses semi-solid substance) 'dab2 ' n piano 'plua2 ' n pillow, cushion 'vui2 ' n pipe (a hard tube for transporting liquid) 'kui2 ' n plate (shallow dish, usually round) 'jeim2 ' n plow (plough) 'daung2 ' n pocket 'kut2 ' n pole, stick (long bar) 'klui2 ' n post (vertical pole anchored in ground) 'xut2 ' n pot (deep round vessel) 'gla2 ' n pulley 'vat2 ' n pump 'vloi2 ' n rack (framework of bars for storage) 'pied2 ' n radio apparatus, wireless set 'ing2 ' n rail (usually horizontal bar for restraining/supporting things) 'djaub2 ' n rake 'ngau2 ' n razor 'tlod2 ' n rope 'flie2 ' n rug, mat 'nuab2 ' n sack, bag 'hok2 ' n sail 'maip2 ' n saw (tool) 'vlo2 ' n scale (device to measure weight) 'kam2 ' n scissors 'vlei2 ' n screen, mesh 'ngai2 ' n screw (threaded fastener) 'kluot2 ' n sign (board with public notice written on it) 'vlung2 ' n shelf 'xuim2 ' n shield (a protective implement) 'feik2 ' n shovel 'uak2 ' n spear, lance 'mei2 ' n sponge (real/synthetic corpse of animal of phylum Porifera) 'plik2 ' n spool, reel (cylinder onto which something is wound) 'txuit2 ' n spoon 'vliu2 ' n spring (metal helix) 'blom2 ' n staple (fastener) 'ium2 ' n strap 'bie2 ' n string (thicker than thread and thinner than rope) 'dziup2 ' n stylus 'ming2 ' n sword 'xau2 ' n syringe 'pla2 ' n table (piece of furniture with flat top) 'dluam2 ' n telephone 'eing2 ' n telescope 'aut2 ' n television set 'iod2 ' n toilet, water closet 'op2 ' n tool, utensil, implement 'jie2 ' n tongs 'am2 ' n towel 'plam2 ' n toy, plaything 'lap2 ' n trap 'pait2 ' n tray (shallow rectangular dish) 'tep2 ' n umbrella 'pluim2 ' n valve (flow-controller) 'xieb2 ' n weapon 'vluok2 ' n wheel 'dloi2 ' n wire (long thread-like piece of metal) 'zuop2 ' n wrench {British: spanner} 'tsut2 ' n apron 'on2 ' n belt 'juo2 ' n coat (heavy outer garment with sleeves) 'pliok2 ' n collar 'vuag2 ' n eyeglasses 'boing2 ' n garment (item of clothing) 'iun2 ' n glove 'nuo2 ' n harness 'hue2 ' n hat, cap 'uet2 ' n helmet 'nad2 ' n jacket (a short and/or lightweight coat) 'tuk2 ' n necktie 'kliek2 ' n pants, trousers 'ngik2 ' n shirt 'xin2 ' n shorts, trunks (trousers extending no lower than knees) 'suang2 ' n shoe 'uok2 ' n skirt, kilt, dress (any torso-garment open at the bottom) 'iog2 ' n sock, hose, stocking 'huep2 ' n uniform (special garments worn by members of a group) 'nue2 ' n veil 'tie2 ' n building, edifice (structure with walls and roof) 'fluong2 ' n attic, garret 'jeit2 ' n ceiling 'mit2 ' n cellar, basement 'siu2 ' n chimney 'suim2 ' n door 'gued2 ' n elevator {British: lift} 'blaug2 ' n fireplace, hearth 'tlau2 ' n floor (bottom of room) 'xen2 ' n hall 'nguim2 ' n roof 'ti2 ' n room, chamber 'fia2 ' n stair(s) 'zuog2 ' n throne 'djuak2 ' n wall 'duang2 ' n window 'si2 ' n church (building or institution of public worship) 'feim2 ' n factory 'uep2 ' n hospital 'bain2 ' n hotel, inn 'dlueg2 ' n house (a free-standing man-made dwelling-building) 'kli2 ' n library 'keig2 ' n mill (place where raw materials are processed) 'pluom2 ' n prison, jail 'tlei2 ' n school 'tun2 ' n store, shop, boutique 'lie2 ' n tavern, bar, pub 'va2 ' n theater 'ung2 ' n university 'puim2 ' n bridge 'ig2 ' n farm 'txuod2 ' n park (public outdoor area) 'zau2 ' n market (place where goods are bought/sold/traded) 'siun2 ' n tower 'txaip2 ' n agency, bureau 'aig2 ' n army 'vueng2 ' n authority (the right/power to command) 'dzap2 ' n campaign (for political office) 'zuing2 ' n constitution (charter of an organization) 'bab2 ' v control 'jeb3 ' n court (of law) 'bluit2 ' n crime 'pliong2 ' v elect (select by voting) 'dzug2 ' aj free (at liberty) 'dloing5 ' n government 'flio2 ' aj independent 'dzai5 ' aj international 'fluip5 ' n jury 'loing2 ' n law (a rule enforced by a government) 'miob2 ' aj military 'heg5 ' n nation, state (political entity) 'piok2 ' v obey 'geg3 ' aj official (issued with authority) 'gu5 ' v organize (bring X's together to perform a task) 'blei3 ' n parliament, congress (legislative body of elected officers) 'poing2 ' n party (political), sect (religious) 'viong2 ' v permit, allow, let 'djei3 ' n police (organization to enforce laws) 'tsei2 ' n politics 'vliab2 ' v prohibit, forbid, contra-permit 'meit3 ' n province (of Canada etc.), prefecture, state (of USA etc.) 'tliuk2 ' v resign 'zoi3 ' n rule, regulation 'tsaib2 ' n submission, surrender 'tlio2 ' n tax 'vluot2 ' n trial (in court) 'fub2 ' v unite 'klu3 ' v vote 'iuk3 ' n war 'kliab2 ' v accept (willingly receive) 'fie3 ' n account (record of money received/paid/owed) 'flia2 ' n bank (monetary institution) 'huen2 ' n bill, invoice (statement of money owed) 'txaum2 ' v borrow 'bid3 ' n business, commerce 'djiot2 ' v buy, purchase 'plap3 ' aj cheap, inexpensive 'xet5 ' n check (written order directing a bank to pay from an account) 'floib2 ' n company (a business organization), firm 'tliop2 ' n contract (agreement-document) 'juim2 ' n credit (permission to borrow money) 'kua2 ' n debt, obligation to pay 'miu2 ' v exchange, trade, swap 'ngei3 ' aj expensive, costly 'iug5 ' aj frugal, thrifty 'txaup5 ' aj generous, charitable 'dje5 ' vt get, acquire, gain, obtain 'gied3 ' v give 'djab3 ' n insurance (protective contractual arrangement) 'xaib2 ' v invest 'xiug3 ' n job, employment 'dloim2 ' v keep, retain, go on having (e.g. "you should keep this book") 'bliod3 ' v lack (be without) 'fu3 ' v lend 'xui3 ' vt lose (cease having; contra-acquire) 'dzie3 ' n merchandise, goods, wares 'dliu2 ' n money 'tau2 ' v offer (present for acceptance or rejection) 'vloib3 ' v own (possess according to law or custom) 'uap3 ' v pay 'vlaut3 ' aj poor, impoverished 'pi5 ' n price, cost 'txap2 ' aj private (contra-public) 'txo5 ' n prize, award 'liut2 ' n profit, gain 'tiom2 ' v provide, supply, furnish 'tle3 ' aj public (available to most or all persons) 'kluo5 ' v punish 'tlia3 ' v receive 'vliap3 ' v reject, refuse (contra-accept) 'lon3 ' n responsibility, liability, accountability 'dluad2 ' v reward 'deim3 ' aj rich, wealthy 'klud5 ' v sell 'plue3 ' v steal (take in a criminal way) 'bliam3 ' n store, cache, reserve, reservoir 'gong2 ' v take (in the sense of E-o "preni", G "nehmen", Sp "tomar") 'ziup3 ' n ticket, coupon 'txien2 ' n value (the quality of being useful and/or desirable), worth 'fiu2 ' n angel, fairy (supernatural flying humanoid) 'fei2 ' v bless (wish good upon) 'gliut3 ' v curse, damn (wish evil upon) 'dlat3 ' n ghost (manifestation of dead person's soul) 'oig2 ' n god, diety 'piot2 ' n heaven, celestial realm, Valhala etc. 'tliun2 ' n hell, Hades 'bliu2 ' aj holy, sacred 'uim5 ' n magic, sorcery 'dzeit2 ' v pray (communicate with god(s)) 'puok3 ' n priest, clergyman 'dzei2 ' n religion 'kliop2 ' n revelation, mystical vision 'djag2 ' n ritual, rite, ceremony 'txa2 ' n soul, spirit (believed to outlive the body) 'xu2 ' v admire 'ngain3 ' aj alert 'djuang5 ' aj angry 'txei5 ' v approve (of) 'lied3 ' n art (creative craft; productive use of talent) 'xam2 ' n attention (active perception) 'heng2 ' n behavior, conduct 'tuam2 ' v believe (accept as true) 'xia3 ' v blame 'vluip3 ' aj boring, tedious 'txu5 ' v calculate, reckon 'biang3 ' n care, concern (about someone / something) 'dlui2 ' n caution, prudence, carefulness 'bi2 ' v celebrate, rejoice 'bop3 ' v choose, pick (out), select one of many possibilities 'guag3 ' n comfort (freedom from pain and/or worry) 'glio2 ' v compare 'zub3 ' v consider 'nuob3 ' aj conscious, aware 'biu5 ' n courage, bravery 'bluok2 ' aj dear, precious, cherished 'blaib5 ' v decide 'hai3 ' n disappointment 'vliep2 ' v distinguish, differentiate, tell one from another 'kueb3 ' n destiny 'kluong2 ' v doubt 'dle3 ' n dream 'txi2 ' n embarrassment 'glueg2 ' n enthusiasm, zeal 'txeid2 ' n eternity 'zeg2 ' v expect, anticipate (believe that X will come/happen) 'hauk3 ' v experience (consciously live through an event) 'nai3 ' v favor, prefer 'lio3 ' v fear (be afraid of) 'ziub3 ' v feel (experience an emotion/sentiment) 'dlig3 ' aj foolish 'dluo5 ' v forget (contra-remember) 'ge3 ' v forgive, pardon 'gei3 ' aj foreign 'dzik5 ' aj funny, comical 'jiub5 ' aj grateful, thankful 'ued5 ' aj greedy 'txaing5 ' v guard, monitor, watch over 'zeit3 ' v guess, conjecture 'pio3 ' v guide, lead 'dlap3 ' aj guilty, blame-worthy 'tue5 ' n habit, custom, routine practice 'oin2 ' aj happy 'bong5 ' v hate 'tuo3 ' v hope 'bien3 ' aj humble, modest 'bieg5 ' n idea, concept (thought-bundle) 'hub2 ' v imagine 'hod3 ' aj important 'vio5 ' aj innocent, contra-guilty 'jaib5 ' aj insane, crazy, mad 'vlog5 ' aj intelligent 'vliog5 ' v intend, mean to, do deliberately, have as a purpose 'lieg3 ' n interest (desire to pay attention to something), fascination 'xeing2 ' v invent (plan something which has never been made before) 'kiob3 ' n jealousy, envy 'mu2 ' v judge (compare something to criteria), form an opinion about 'tlua3 ' v know 'guk3 ' n knowledge 'aun2 ' v learn 'bli3 ' v like, enjoy (derive pleasure from) 'niu3 ' n logic (formalized process of reasoning) 'klin2 ' aj lonely (feeling undesirable solitude) 'plui5 ' v love 'glie3 ' aj loyal 'ploid5 ' n mercy 'tliap2 ' n mind 'siab2 ' n mystery 'ug2 ' n neglect, negligence, apathy 'siong2 ' aj nice, kind, affable 'bit5 ' v notice, observe 'dloid3 ' n opinion 'duek2 ' n patience 'uib2 ' n peace (freedom from fighting or turmoil) 'fuek2 ' v perceive, detect 'xoi3 ' v pity, feel compassion toward, feel sorry for 'tio3 ' n plan, design 'oip2 ' n play (performed by actors on stage), drama 'un2 ' v pretend, act, feign 'sia3 ' n pride (proudness; self-respect) 'ag2 ' n reason, explanation, justification, rationale 'nei2 ' n reasoning, rational thought 'bu2 ' v recognize 'xud3 ' v regret 'sua3 ' v remember 'djau3 ' v respect, venerate, esteem 'txai3 ' n revenge, vengeance, retribution, getting even 'mui2 ' aj sad, unhappy, melancholy 'lau5 ' n satisfaction 'djap2 ' v seek, search (for), look for 'nuok3 ' v seem, appear to be, give the impression of 'loin3 ' aj serious, earnest, grave 'gin5 ' n shame 'mueg2 ' v study 'vliang3 ' aj stupid 'tli5 ' n subject, topic of discussion 'bait2 ' v suppose, presume 'gluo3 ' v surprise, startle 'tliung3 ' n talent, skill, knack 'uon2 ' v teach 'djaing3 ' v tempt 'soi3 ' n theory 'tloim2 ' v think 'huim3 ' v trust 'bia3 ' v understand, comprehend 'dzot3 ' v want, wish, desire 'vlie3 ' n whim, caprice 'dziu2 ' aj wise 'nguom5 ' n worry, anxiety 'puep2 ' n address (postal co-ordinates) 'klaim2 ' v admit, confess 'di3 ' n advertisement 'tuag2 ' n advice 'vlia2 ' n alphabet 'djiug2 ' v announce, proclaim 'jio3 ' n answer, reply to a question or argument 'miop2 ' n article, essay (piece of text about one topic) 'dlub2 ' v ask, inquire 'blaud3 ' n book 'tseg2 ' v call, summon 'tla3 ' n chapter (main division of book) 'piat2 ' n chart, diagram 'lai2 ' n claim, assertion (statement of unknown accuracy) 'fok2 ' n code (cryptographic system) 'hiot2 ' n command, order, directive 'pue2 ' n communication (exchange of information) 'dliob2 ' n consonant (non-vowel) 'tsia2 ' v criticize 'dzieg3 ' v deny (say that X is not true) 'zoip3 ' v describe 'fliud3 ' n dictionary 'duo2 ' v discuss, talk about 'peim3 ' n document 'boi2 ' v emphasize, accentuate, stress 'zia3 ' n fact (undisputed datum) 'toik2 ' n fiction 'iok2 ' n file (dossier; loose bundle of data) 'jue2 ' n grammar (rules and structure of a language) 'tlie2 ' n history (organized account of past events), chronicle 'seng2 ' v indicate 'hien3 ' n information 'baud2 ' n insult 'siak2 ' v invite 'bau3 ' n issue, edition (of periodical etc.) 'zie2 ' n label 'mue2 ' n language (the verbal communication technique of a people) 'plak2 ' n letter (a message written and mailed) 'suo2 ' v lie (utter a known falsehood) 'kie3 ' n list 'zong2 ' n magazine (periodical publication) 'due2 ' v mail (transmit postally) 'xing3 ' n map (drawing of planet's surface) 'gaut2 ' n meaning (semantic content of a word) 'pluid2 ' n message (batch of transmitted information) 'fi2 ' n movie, motion picture 'pen2 ' n name 'dlek2 ' n news, tidings 'deid2 ' n newspaper 'zaup2 ' n noise (confused/randomized sound/stimuli) 'klap2 ' n note, annotation 'jaig2 ' aj opposite 'blot5 ' n page (one side of a sheet of paper in a book) 'fuad2 ' n photograph 'fiok2 ' n poem 'ngi2 ' v praise, compliment, laud 'dlio3 ' v print (to copy marks by pressing inked objects on paper) 'vlue3 ' n promise (a claim about one's future actions), pledge 'ngoin2 ' n protest, objection 'bui2 ' n question, query 'tluo2 ' v quote, cite 'dak3 ' v read 'feing3 ' n record (a cache of information) 'tsu2 ' v request, ask for 'tsom3 ' v say, tell, express in words 'gep3 ' aj secret 'ngam5 ' n sentence (of words) 'aip2 ' v sing 'klie3 ' v speak, talk 'dlaim3 ' n story, report 'tsiug2 ' v suggest, propose (offer an idea) 'naut3 ' n syllable 'flei2 ' n symbol, sign, token 'dziet2 ' v thank (express gratitude toward) 'faik3 ' av unquotingly 'jak4 ' n vocabulary (sum of words available to a person/people) 'blak2 ' n voice 'kue2 ' n vowel 'fuen2 ' v warn 'kle3 ' n word 'uig2 ' v write 'piob3 ' n game (a rule-governed system of competitive amusement) 'tia2 ' n game, match (one particular encounter between competitors) 'dlei2 ' n athletics (games involving physical skill), sports 'kloin2 ' n score (the tally of points in a competition) 'hu2 ' n umpire, referee, official 'bluod2 ' n ball (spheroidal plaything) 'flep2 ' n bat, stick, racket/racquet (any ball-hitting tool) 'pluang2 ' n ski 'dlu2 ' n baseball 'vei2 ' n basketball 'uik2 ' n football (association f~), soccer 'floi2 ' n football (American/tackle f~) 'kleit2 ' n gymnastics 'klau2 ' n hockey 'beit2 ' n pool, billiards 'vaut2 ' n tennis 'bet2 ' n chess 'djio2 ' v play, recreate, frolic 'puib3 ' aj same, identical 'neik5 ' aj similar 'maik5 ' aj different 'seit5 ' aj/pn other, another 'miuk5, miuk2 ' v change (become/make different), vary 'gliu3 ' v imitate, mimic 'ain3 ' aj original, non-imitative 'tlam5 ' n prototype, exemplar, archetype, model (for all Xs) 'gait2 ' n copy (a duplicate) 'tiu2 ' num zero 'ga5 ' num one 'xua5 ' num two 'plaig5 ' num three 'gliag5 ' num four 'bliut5 ' num five 'dzig5 ' num six 'nuin5 ' num seven 'gi5 ' num eight 'klub5 ' num nine 'moi5 ' num ten 'txod5 ' num hundred 'plau5 ' num thousand 'pliak5 ' num million (10^6) 'nau5 ' num billion (10^9) 'buim5 ' num trillion (10^12) 'vang5 ' num half (1/2) 'hum5 ' pt point, comma 'vek1 ' n quantity (amount / number / magnitude) 'pai2 ' n number, numeral (a word or symbol indicating quantity) 'ngiet2 ' v count, enumerate 'bleg3 ' v measure 'dzep3 ' n ratio, rate, proportion 'lain2 ' v add, append, join so as to cause an increase 'muk3 ' v remove, subtract, take away, delete 'xeg3 ' v increase (become or make greater in quantity) 'txaig3 ' v decrease (become or make lesser in quantity) 'vuo3 ' v multiply 'liap3 ' v divide 'vliub3 ' n total, sum, aggregate 'muag2 ' n rest (of ...), remainder, leftovers, remnant 'kloi2 ' aj whole, entire, complete 'nia5 ' aj all (the whole number or entire sum of) 'dzied5 ' aj many (a large number of) 'gain5 ' aj few (a small number of) 'mua5 ' aj several 'giu5 ' aj some (indefinite) 'puk5 ' aj much (a large quantity of) 'goi5 ' aj more (a larger quantity of) 'zi5 ' aj most (the largest quantity of) 'vle5 ' aj little (a small quantity of) 'ziot5 ' aj less (a smaller quantity of) 'klion5 ' aj least (the smallest quantity of) 'dja5 ' n part 'vla2 ' n piece (a part broken/cut/separated from something larger) 'vuen2 ' n section, segment (a part somehow different/separated from others) 'meig2 ' n allocation, allotment, portion (someone's share of X) 'tluam2 ' n group 'nian2 ' n batch (quantity of things done/produced at one time) 'mio2 ' n bundle, bunch (group of things tied or grouped together) 'xuk2 ' n majority 'floid2 ' n minority 'gliup2 ' n density 'plib2 ' aj dense (of much density), concentrated, thick, intense 'klaup5 ' aj rarefied, tenuous, diffuse, dilute, sparse, wispy 'klo5 ' aj full, filled 'fuo5 ' aj empty 'vlied5 ' n degree (the extent/intensity/scope of an action/condition/relation) 'leb2 ' av at least, not less than (>=) 'dzam4 ' av at most, only, just, merely, not more than (<=) 'maid4 ' av much, very (to a large degree; with great intensity) 'blueng4 ' av more (to a larger degree) 'jeig4 ' av most (to the largest degree) 'ein4 ' av little (to a small degree; with almost no intensity) 'kuad4 ' av less (to a smaller degree) 'son4 ' av least (to the smallest degree) 'ngio4 ' av enough, sufficiently 'flap4 ' av almost, nearly 'poi4 ' av too much, excessively 'ku4 ' av too little, insufficiently 'jiag4 ' n size (degree of largeness or smallness) 'niuk2 ' aj huge, enormous, gigantic 'fli5 ' aj big, large (of much size) 'glu5 ' aj small (of little size) 'txoip5 ' aj tiny, minuscule 'gui5 ' v expand, grow 'voip3 ' v shrink, contract 'kub3 ' n distance (amount of space from X to Y) 'fiek2 ' aj/av far (at / to a great distance) 'pang5, pang4 ' aj/av near (at / to a little distance) 'be5, be4 ' aj present (existing in the indicated place; contra-absent) 'bap5 ' aj absent 'gluak5 ' n place, location 'kai2 ' n length (distance from one end to the other) 'pa2 ' aj long (of much length) 'bib5 ' aj short (of little length) 'gaik5 ' n width (degree of wideness or narrowness) 'kio2 ' aj wide, broad (of space between objects) 'nen5 ' aj narrow, of little width (of space between objects) 'dzaig5 ' n thickness (of a solid object, etc.) 'eb2 ' aj thick, fat (large from one surface to the opposite surface) 'huan5 ' aj thin, slender (small from one surface to the opposite surface) 'glied5 ' n height (distance from ground / baseline to top) 'tsoi2 ' aj high, tall (of much height) 'ngaig5 ' aj low, short (not tall; of little height) 'mup5 ' n depth (distance from ground / baseline down to bottom) 'xue2 ' aj deep, profound (of much depth) 'med5 ' aj shallow (of little depth) 'xub5 ' aj horizontal 'lue5 ' aj vertical 'naim5 ' aj diagonal, slanted 'fle5 ' aj sloped, inclined/declined (not horizontal) 'zuom5 ' n angle (the relation of two lines radiating from a point) 'mop2 ' n position (location relative to others) 'aid2 ' n region, area (a quantity of space within boundaries) 'kluak2 ' n space, room, void 'kaid2 ' n connection, joint, junction 'djiub2 ' n environment, surroundings, context 'txiap2 ' n front 'plup2 ' n rear, back part of 'hua2 ' n side, flank, lateral area 'hiod2 ' n middle, center 'tsuit2 ' n top, peak, summit 'xo2 ' n bottom 'veit2 ' n edge 'xuen2 ' aj inner, internal, interior 'suam5 ' aj outer, exterior, external 'fliu5 ' n limit, boundary 'klon2 ' v find (discover the location of) 'tliat3 ' v misplace (lose; become unable to find) 'din3 ' n direction (orientation of motion) 'miok2 ' av up 'pliuk4 ' av down 'tleit4 ' n north 'hi2 ' n south 'gip2 ' n east 'biat2 ' n west 'ngui2 ' aj right(-hand) 'geim5 ' aj left(-hand) 'plep5 ' av away (from this or that place) 'djaud4 ' av back (to previous place / condition) 'vaup4 ' aj inverted, upside-down 'jei5 ' av backward (in reverse order) 'je4 ' aj direct, immediate (with no intermediaries or obstacles) 'xid5 ' aj serpentine, meandering, convoluted 'kluib5 ' n city 'vlip2 ' n village 'puong2 ' n rural area, countryside 'klai2 ' n source, origin 'tlin2 ' n route, path, course 'feid2 ' n destination 'tsiu2 ' v aim (to point/direct X toward Y) 'bluik3 ' v attract 'jiud3 ' v avoid, evade, keep away from 'plio3 ' n barrier, obstacle 'vuap2 ' n base, node, station (point from which things go or are done) 'ngum2 ' v bring (cause something to come along with one toward a place) 'djai3 ' v capture, seize 'noit3 ' v carry (move while supporting) 'bloig3 ' v come, arrive (at indicated place) 'biab3 ' v drift, wander 'bliad3 ' v drive, impel, propel 'tsaut3 ' v emit (to send out any form of matter/energy in any manner) 'ngieb3 ' v enter, go into 'zui3 ' v escape, flee from 'kuak3 ' v fly (move through the air) 'zio3 ' av forward, ahead 'dzuak4 ' v gather, collect (bring or come together) 'flaung3 ' v go (move from starting point to elsewhere) 'nguig3 ' n journey, trip, voyage 'nguot2 ' v leave, depart, go away from 'blau3 ' n load, burden 'flua2 ' v meet, encounter, come across 'fuem3 ' v miss, fail to hit/reach/see etc. 'niek3 ' v move (engage in motion / cause to engage in motion) 'plek3 ' v put, place, translocate 'xuep3 ' v reach, extend as far as 'tlaud3 ' v release (quit keeping/restraining) 'flau3 ' v remain, stay 'giok3 ' v repel 'se3 ' v restrain, inhibit, hold back 'glau3 ' v retrieve, fetch (go to X and bring it back) 'jiu3 ' v return (go or send back to previous place/condition) 'juon3 ' v ride (sit/perch in/on a vehicle/horse/etc. and travel) 'le3 ' v roll (move like a ball/cylinder by turning over and over) 'txuan3 ' v send, dispatch, transmit 'djaun3 ' v slide, slip, glide 'juan3 ' v stretch, extend 'plo3 ' v turn, divert (send in a different direction) 'not3 ' v turn, rotate, revolve 'lep3 ' v visit 'xa3 ' n airplane, aircraft 'puom2 ' n bicycle 'glad2 ' n boat 'tei2 ' n bus 'tse2 ' n canal, channel, ditch 'zaung2 ' n car, automobile (wheeled motor vehicle) 'plain2 ' n cart, carriage, wagon (wheeled vehicle; not self-propelled) 'guad2 ' n motorcycle 'soing2 ' n port 'gliat2 ' n railroad 'dlai2 ' n road 'djo2 ' n rocket 'iak2 ' n ship 'gleip2 ' n street 'tlauk2 ' n train (of railroad) 'txein2 ' n truck {British: lorry} (motor vehicle for cargo-carrying) 'tien2 ' n vehicle 'liod2 ' n age (degree of oldness / youngness) 'plug2 ' aj young (of little age; having existed/lived for a brief time) 'sa5 ' aj old (of much age; having existed/lived for a long time) 'saim5 ' aj new, novel, recent (having been known for a brief time) 'heit5 ' aj old (of long standing; having been known for a long time) 'faub5 ' aj permanent, perpetual 'huong5 ' aj constant, invariant, stable 'he5 ' aj temporary, transient 'lueng5 ' n interval (quantity of time between events X and Y) 'buin2 ' aj irregular, sporadic, intermittent 'txiut5 ' aj regular, periodic (at uniform intervals) 'djip5 ' n rhythm 'xuot2 ' n time (e.g. "do it 3 times"), occasion, instance, iteration 'tsum2 ' av again, once more, re- 'muem4 ' v alternate, take turns (do X then Y then X then Y) 'teip3 ' n cycle (one complete performance of a periodic process) 'miug2 ' n frequency (degree of oftenness or seldomness) 'giud2 ' av frequently, often 'giud4 ' av seldom, rarely 'guen4 ' n duration (amount of time consumed) 'ngieg2 ' aj long (of much duration) 'fleig5 ' aj short, brief (of little duration) 'gliom5 ' aj gradual 'blio5 ' aj sudden, abrupt 'tuen5 ' v begin, commence, start 'vluop3 ' v continue, keep on doing/being 'xie3 ' v pause, hesitate, suspend action temporarily 'siod3 ' v end, conclude, finish 'tain3 ' v cease, stop doing, quit 'pau3 ' v delay, retard, tarry, postpone 'huem3 ' v rush, hurry, hasten 'ngiab3 ' n period, era, epoch 'sek2 ' n moment, an instant 'ne2 ' av always (at all times) 'ngia4 ' av ever (at any time) 'tai4 ' av never 'pieb ' n time (the dimension/continuum of past-present-future) 'xaung2 ' n past (the p~), earlier time 'fuing2 ' n present (the present time; the now) 'xung2 ' n future (the f~) 'blieng2 ' av already (prior to the time mentioned) 'niun4 ' av still, yet (even until the time mentioned) 'dzim4 ' av yesterday 'flu4 ' av today 'viek4 ' av tomorrow 'ploi4 ' av long ago (in the far past) 'vai4 ' av recently (in the near past) 'pluek4 ' av now (at this time) 'vlop4 ' av soon (in the near future) 'vueg4 ' av eventually (in the far future) 'djiep4 ' aj/av early, premature 'flue5, flue4 ' av/aj timely, prompt, on time 'ngob4, ngob5 ' aj/av late, tardy 'zup ' n speed, velocity (degree of fastness or slowness) 'blap2 ' av quickly, rapidly, swiftly (with much speed) 'gluong4 ' av slowly (with little speed) 'djuap4 ' n series (a number of similar things following one another) 'dleig2 ' n sequence, order (temporal arrangement of events in a series) 'mun2 ' aj last, final (after all others) 'ble5 ' aj prior, preceding, previous, contra-next 'pliut5 ' aj next (coming immediately after; "tomorrow" = the next day) 'djop5 ' n season 'viom2 ' n spring (the season) 'diup2 ' n summer 'vlek2 ' n autumn, fall 'boip2 ' n winter 'na2 ' n century 'nuen2 ' n year 'men2 ' n month 'voi2 ' n week 'feb2 ' n weekday 'txua2 ' n day (24-hour period) 'mong2 ' n date (coordinates of a day given in some timekeeping system) 'li2 ' n day (daytime -- as opposed to night), diurnal period 'tloi2 ' n night 'juong2 ' n morning (dawn to noon) 'txui2 ' n noon 'kug2 ' n afternoon (noon to dusk) 'vu2 ' n evening (dusk to midnight) 'mi2 ' n midnight 'tsap2 ' n graveyard shift, middle of the night (midnight to dawn) 'bing2 ' n hour (60 minutes) 'jien2 ' n minute (60 seconds) 'paing2 ' n second (1/60th of a minute) 'koing2 ' n holiday 'txuep2 ' n sabbath (day of week with religious significance) 'vlui2 ' v wait (for), await 'ji3 ' n air 'sang2 ' n alcohol 'huot2 ' n ash 'djuob2 ' n brass (copper-zinc alloy) 'biem2 ' n carbon 'dziob2 ' n chalk 'vua2 ' n chemical (substance made by or used in chemistry) 'pin2 ' n clay 'luk2 ' n cloth, fabric (material made of threads) 'vuop2 ' n coal 'fa2 ' n copper 'djiu2 ' n dirt, earth (tangible), soil 'fleb2 ' n dust 'tliob2 ' n element (substance of irreducible simplicity) 'go2 ' n fat (oily/greasy material from animal adipose tissue or plant seeds) 'dlauk2 ' n fuel 'gliob2 ' n glass 'xe2 ' n gold (the precious metal) 'dziep2 ' n ice 'tsun2 ' n ink 'kiop2 ' n iron 'ngeing2 ' n jade (the tough green gemstone) 'fuit2 ' n jewel, gem 'tsion2 ' n lead (the metal) 'lion2 ' n leather (prepared hide) 'laib2 ' n medicine (substance that makes one healthy) 'taud2 ' n metal 'noi2 ' n mineral, ore 'klik2 ' n mud 'txum2 ' n neon 'diong2 ' n nitrogen 'biug2 ' n oil (a combustible fatty liquid that will not mix with water) 'tlaib2 ' n oil (crude oil), petroleum 'txeg2 ' n oxygen 'kliu2 ' n paint 'txuong2 ' n paper 'glid2 ' n plastic (synthetic/processed moldable material) 'ngiob2 ' n poison, toxin 'dim2 ' n potassium 'dzeip2 ' n quartz 'kla2 ' n rock, stone 'vleid2 ' n rubber 'lim2 ' n salt 'plia2 ' n sand 'luod2 ' n silk 'djong2 ' n silver (the metal) 'hiet2 ' n soap 'heik2 ' n sodium 'lui2 ' n steam 'poip2 ' n steel 'dob2 ' n sulfur 'dlam2 ' n tar (dark viscous liquid obtained by destructive distillation) 'djud2 ' n tin (the metal) 'klue2 ' n water 'pieg2 ' n wax 'dji2 ' n wood (the substance) 'flen2 ' n wool 'biad2 ' n beer 'heip2 ' aj bitter 'mum5 ' n bread 'tsio2 ' n butter 'vliet2 ' n cheese 'muo2 ' n chocolate 'ma2 ' n flavor, taste 'glaub2 ' n flour (grain-powder) 'diat2 ' n food 'ban2 ' n honey 'tiud2 ' n milk 'blui2 ' n pasta, noodles 'pie2 ' n pizza 'min2 ' n salad 'nguok2 ' n sandwich 'ngiub2 ' n sausage 'klep2 ' n soup 'txep2 ' aj sour 'dlait5 ' n spice, seasoning 'klua2 ' n sugar 'som2 ' aj sweet 'juing5 ' n vinegar 'txaid2 ' n wine 'zuob2 ' n arch 'viab2 ' n band, tape, flat strip 'dok2 ' n block (solid flat-surfaced mass of material) 'dlud2 ' n branch (small part going out from main part) 'pluk2 ' n bump, protrusion 'ba2 ' n card (stiff rectangle of material) 'zuo2 ' n circle 'jain2 ' n coil 'kom2 ' n cone 'muom2 ' n crack, fissure 'giob2 ' n cross (perpendicular intersection of linear items) 'klop2 ' n crystal 'xaud2 ' n cube 'mom2 ' n curve 'hed2 ' n cylinder 'muod2 ' n dent, nick, indentation 'seing2 ' n disk, disc 'laun2 ' n drop (of liquid) 'job2 ' n film (very thin layer) 'plueng2 ' aj flared (opening up or spreading out from axis) 'zued5 ' n foam, froth 'hoig2 ' n form, shape 'liab2 ' n furrow, rut, groove 'sie2 ' n garbage, trash, rubbish 'djien2 ' n gas 'nuom2 ' n helix (any corkscrew-shaped object) 'dueg2 ' n hole 'bluek2 ' n jelly (gelatinous semi-solid material), gel 'vub2 ' n juice (fluid extracted from something) 'nguon2 ' n layer 'plie2 ' n line (series of contiguous points) 'hiog2 ' n liquid 'tluad2 ' n loop, circuit, closed curve 'giong2 ' n lump, clod, blob, piece of no particular shape 'ded2 ' n mark (visible traces left behind) 'duong2 ' n matter, material, substance 'pli2 ' n object (concrete tangible thing) 'baing2 ' n opening, orifice 'fliem2 ' n oval, ellipse 'via2 ' aj parallel 'tsa5 ' n paste (any thick soft dough-like material) 'sai2 ' n pattern (apparent systematic interrelationship) 'tliu2 ' n pile, heap, stack of things or of a substance 'flaun2 ' n plane (flat surface) 'xiam2 ' n plug, seal, stopper 'blie2 ' n powder 'buek2 ' n pyramid 'geib2 ' n ray 'paung2 ' n rectangle 'pliom2 ' n ring, torus 'gio2 ' n rust, corrosion 'baub2 ' n scratch 'beig2 ' n sheath 'gleb2 ' n sheet (thin rectangle of paper/cloth/etc.) 'fo2 ' n shower, sprinkle 'glueb2 ' n smoke 'blia2 ' n solid (not a gas or liquid) 'dzaip2 ' n sphere 'luen2 ' n spike, barb, cleat, thorn 'xaun2 ' n spiral, whorl 'miad2 ' n square 'txion2 ' n stripe 'txib2 ' n surface 'maig2 ' n swelling, inflation 'jaik2 ' aj tapered (becoming narrower toward an end) 'loi5 ' n thread, filament 'hiem2 ' n triangle 'kling2 ' n wave 'guep2 ' n wedge 'xi2 ' n wrinkle, crease 'vluag2 ' aj flat, planar 'txiu5 ' aj level, even (on the same level) 'lek5 ' aj smooth 'sum5 ' aj rough, coarse, contra-smooth 'tseing5 ' aj straight (not bent) 'djion5 ' aj bent 'dai5 ' aj pure, unadulterated, uncontaminated 'blan5 ' aj clean 'tsuip5 ' aj dirty, contra-clean 'suot5 ' aj open (not shut) 'bluen5 ' aj closed, shut 'vluin5 ' aj wet 'viug5 ' aj dry 'xuad5 ' aj sharp, keen, pointy, acute 'dzoin5 ' aj dull, blunt (of little sharpness) 'xuat5 ' aj soft, malleable, yielding to pressure 'noid5 ' aj hard, firm, resistant to pressure 'tuab5 ' aj flexible (easily able to bend) 'tut5 ' aj stiff, rigid 'buig5 ' aj elastic (able to regain shape/size after deformation) 'bueng5 ' aj durable, resilient, robust, strong (in this sense) 'dzia5 ' aj fragile, delicate 'txag5 ' n weight (degree of heaviness or lightness) 'bliang2 ' aj heavy (of much weight) 'plai5 ' aj light (of little weight) 'djum5 ' aj solid (contra-hollow) 'naib5 ' aj hollow 'beg5 ' aj snug (just large enough to contain X), tight (in this sense) 'tok5 ' aj loose (contra-snug), baggy 'ngaut5 ' aj taut, tight, tense, strained 'fom5 ' aj loose (contra-taut), slack 'biop5 ' aj viscous, thick (of high viscosity) 'pob5 ' aj runny, thin (of little viscosity) 'txieng5 ' v absorb 'bloi3 ' v adhere (hold tightly to / stick to something) 'lok3 ' v beat (repeatedly hit), batter 'heib3 ' v blow (move/cause to move as a current of gas) 'dziat3 ' v boil 'gein3 ' v bounce, rebound 'nuib3 ' v break (into pieces) 'dluang3 ' v build (join materials to create), construct 'diud3 ' v burn 'tluem3 ' v burst 'blaup3 ' v consume, deplete, expend, exhaust, use up 'gluot3 ' v contain 'ziem3 ' v crush (press on so as to break or re-shape) 'xeit3 ' v cut 'dlut3 ' v dig 'gliun3 ' v dissolve 'buom3 ' v evaporate 'viat3 ' v explode 'biap3 ' v float 'baum3 ' v flow (travel in a current) 'keing3 ' v fold 'flet3 ' v freeze 'huok3 ' v grind 'gluig3 ' v hang, suspend, dangle 'blaid3 ' v hit, strike 'dzaut3 ' v melt 'dieng3 ' v mix, blend 'flian3 ' v pollute, contaminate 'vliud3 ' v pour (cause to flow) 'sak3 ' v preserve, maintain (keep X in good condition) 'dluan3 ' v press (do pressure to; push upon with weight or force) 'ngiok3 ' v pry {British: prize} (raise/open/move with a lever) 'hag3 ' v pull (draw something toward oneself) 'djain3 ' v push (press on something in order to move it) 'tsoig3 ' v rot, decay 'faid3 ' v rub, abrade 'fluik3 ' v sew 'dliup3 ' v shake 'txauk3 ' v shoot (cause to rapidly go forth) 'hei3 ' v sink 'dzoing3 ' v spill (accidentally emit liquid) 'han3 ' v spread (begin to cover or cause X to cover more area) 'tag3 ' v stab, jab 'dliog3 ' v stir, agitate 'soid3 ' v suck 'klia3 ' v sweep 'tluop3 ' v tear, rip 'vig3 ' v tie, bind 'siep3 ' v trim, prune (cut off ragged edges) 'muab3 ' v wash 'nuap3 ' v weave 'tlum3 ' v wrap 'diang3 ' aj acid(ic) 'suob5 ' aj alkaline 'tleim5 ' n atom 'zuin2 ' n balance, equilibrium 'tsiud2 ' n basis, foundation (part which supports the rest) 'gua2 ' n electricity 'xoim2 ' n energy 'dzung2 ' n fire 'plaung2 ' n force 'kauk2 ' n gravity 'du2 ' n magnet 'ngaung2 ' n molecule 'glion2 ' n power 'pua2 ' n smell, odor, aroma 'glaig2 ' n strength (ability to exert physical power) 'dlog2 ' n stroke, jolt, blow of force 'tsuan2 ' n vacuum 'ngad2 ' n vapor, mist 'mai2 ' n polarity (electric, magnetic, etc.) 'peig2 ' aj positive 'dum5 ' aj negative 'paim5 ' aj gentle, mild 'meib5 ' aj violent, harsh 'kaun5 ' v see 'fuim3 ' n light (visible electro-magnetic radiation) 'dluk2 ' n color 'heb2 ' n shadow, shade 'flon2 ' v shine (radiate light) 'jon3 ' n picture, image 'bliom2 ' aj bright (with much light present) 'pip5 ' aj dark, dim (with little light present) 'dleid5 ' aj black 'foip5 ' aj gray {British: grey} 'xat5 ' aj white 'nung5 ' aj red 'flium5 ' aj orange (having a hue between red and yellow) 'kliep5 ' aj yellow 'tliok5 ' aj green 'tlap5 ' aj blue 'tuong5 ' aj purple 'vlaid5 ' aj brown 'djuid5 ' aj beautiful 'tsuet5 ' aj ugly 'niak5 ' n ornament, decoration 'tliab2 ' n blemish, blot 'plein2 ' v hide, conceal 'lia3 ' v reveal, disclose 'ngoip3 ' v examine, inspect 'deig3 ' v show, exhibit, display 'dei3 ' n sound (audible waves in the air) 'neig2 ' aj silent 'djiem5 ' aj quiet, soft, faint (of little sonic intensity) 'kluid5 ' aj loud (of much sonic intensity) 'fian5 ' v hear 'baig3 ' n music 'txuid2 ' n tone, pitch (frequency of sound waves) 'ngaug2 ' v whistle 'djue3 ' n temperature (relative amount of heat present) 'viun2 ' n heat, warmth 'dzuan2 ' aj cold, chilly, frigid 'teib5 ' aj cool 'vlium5 ' aj warm 'seid5 ' aj hot 'dium5 ' v bake (cook or harden by means of dry heat) 'tlom3 ' v cook (prepare by applying heat) 'vlaup3 ' v happen, occur 'koib3 ' n accident (unintentional and unexpected event) 'dliuk2 ' n miracle 'hoing2 ' n disaster, catastrophe 'haip2 ' n act, deed 'blauk2 ' n activity, bustle, ado 'dzu2 ' n result, consequence 'nueg2 ' v agree 'him3 ' v fight, combat 'kieg3 ' v protect, defend 'biud3 ' v attack 'soip3 ' aj good 'puip5 ' aj bad 'fluod5 ' n category, classification 'mek2 ' n kind, sort, type, variety (of...) 'zaun2 ' aj certain, sure 'flam5 ' aj probable (likely to happen/be) 'txiom5 ' v cooperate, collaborate 'blo3 ' v compete, strive, vie 'jem3 ' v help, assist, aid 'xiun3 ' v interfere, hinder 'djuab3 ' v succeed 'mip3 ' v fail 'liep3 ' aj simple 'bluip5 ' aj complex 'dlag5 ' n condition, state, status 'pliug2 ' v create, make (bring into existence) 'tlaing3 ' v destroy (contra-create; cause to cease existing) 'jiep3 ' n safety, security 'kong2 ' n danger (situation in which harm is probable) 'dzo2 ' aj easy 'giem5 ' aj difficult, hard 'buang5 ' aj true 'tluap5 ' aj false, untrue 'taun5 ' aj famous 'dzan5 ' aj mortal 'vlueng5 ' aj obscure, unheard of 'pleng5 ' v injure, damage, harm 'gaug3 ' v repair, fix 'huing3 ' n flaw, defect, imperfection 'vuak2 ' aj native (naturally belonging to a given realm) 'tsaug5 ' aj chief, main, primary, principal 'kuip5 ' aj auxiliary 'pluig5 ' aj normal, ordinary, usual 'glui5 ' aj strange, weird, unusual, peculiar 'jet5 ' n trouble, difficulty 'daut2 ' aj real, actual 'bleing5 ' n trick, chicanery 'pluap2 ' aj right, correct 'glab5 ' aj wrong, incorrect 'dju5 ' v reside, dwell, live 'kliag3 ' n camp, bivouac, temporary shelter 'toi2 ' n nest, den, lair (an animal's self-made house) 'luag2 ' v represent (act as a substitute for) 'dlad3 ' n substitute, surrogate (temporary replacement) 'blua2 ' n replacement (permanent substitute/substitution) 'muak2 ' aj common, general (shared by all members of a group) 'tluik5 ' aj specific, special, particular 'hin5 ' n ability, capacity (to do something) 'lo2 ' aj artificial (deliberately made by humans) 'tiab5 ' aj automatic 'hiab5 ' n chance, randomicity, luck 'kluon2 ' n civilization 'glo2 ' aj clear, plain (easy to see/understand) 'mam5 ' n compromise 'tait2 ' v consist of, be composed of 'zeb3 ' v depend on, rely on 'tsem3 ' v deserve, merit, be worthy of 'vleik3 ' n detail 'haub2 ' aj equal 'jui5 ' aj evil 'daim5 ' aj exact, precise 'tuad5 ' n example, sample 'zig2 ' n exercise, practice (effort made to improve skills/health) 'dau2 ' n experiment 'tlium2 ' aj fertile 'fliang5 ' n harmony (pleasing combination of stimuli) 'vein2 ' aj just, fair, equitable 'fleik5 ' n match (a thing suitably associated with another) 'vliak2 ' n method, manner, way (of doing), technique 'teig2 ' aj mutual, reciprocal 'huop5 ' aj naked, nude, exposed (without the usual cover) 'vli5 ' aj necessary, needed, required 'mut5 ' v need, require 'dziam3 ' aj possible (able to happen or be done) 'tlued5 ' v prevent (keep from happening) 'zuen3 ' n process, procedure 'tlig2 ' n program 'txaut2 ' n progress, advancement 'tsua2 ' n project, undertaking, venture 'duem2 ' n proof, evidence 'plian2 ' n quality, trait, attribute, characteristic 'kluat2 ' aj ready, prepared for a task / event 'klaug5 ' n relationship, association 'nied2 ' n right (a right to do/be ...) 'buan2 ' n role (an individual's function) 'vleip2 ' v save, rescue 'fiong3 ' n species 'vluen2 ' aj suitable, proper, fit(ting), appropriate 'dzuap5 ' n system 'xok2 ' n task, chore, job, assignment 'luong2 ' n technology 'dluet2 ' n tendency, propensity, inclination 'txob2 ' v try, attempt, endeavor 'jap3 ' v use, utilize 'tsuep3 ' n vogue, trend, fad, fashion 'tig2 ' v waste, misuse 'ngak3 ' aj wild, feral, untamed 'ting5 ' n work, effort, labor, toil 'nid2 ' n riot 'gliap2 ' n science 'txuik2 ' v serve (provide service to) 'djiuk3 ' n set (complete group of similar items) 'txuim2 ' n strike (work stoppage as protest) 'hem2 ' v support 'xong3 ' v test, check 'buak3 ' v torture, torment 'nga3 ' av perfective aspect 'moing4 ' av imperfective aspect 'txiud4 ' av habitual aspect 'gaing4 ' av progressive aspect 'ngium4 ' av perfect (retrospective) aspect 'glai4 ' av prospective aspect 'kuog4 ' av inceptive aspect 'kleim4 ' av inchoative aspect 'gliep4 ' av cessative aspect 'djuek4 ' av pausative aspect 'txaung4 ' av resumptive aspect 'txung4 ' av punctual aspect 'flueb4 ' av durative aspect 'vlam4 ' av delimitative aspect 'plium4 ' av protractive aspect 'bliug4 ' av superperfective aspect 'fuik4 ' av iterative aspect 'nab4 ' av random aspect 'die4 ' av frequentative aspect 'giud4 ' av semelfactive aspect 'te4 ' av simulfactive aspect 'keng4 ' av experiential aspect 'paud4 ' av intentional aspect 'foi4 ' av accidental aspect 'fep4 ' av distributive aspect 'ging4 ' av alternation aspect 'vuam4 ' av generic aspect 'loid4 ' av completive aspect 'puop4 ' av intensive aspect 'nod4 ' av moderative aspect 'gle4 ' av attenuative aspect 'paib4 ' av crescendo aspect 'ke4 ' av decrescendo aspect 'piom4 ' av future utility aspect 'tuing4 ' av state-change aspect 'dap4 ' av passive voice 'zod4 ' av causative voice 'duob4 ' av reflexive voice 'vliok4 ' av reciprocative voice 'pik4 ' av past tense 'fliop4 ' av present tense 'neid4 ' av future tense 'dlaung4 ' av short time distance 'nguat4 ' av medium time distance 'dloip4 ' av long time distance 'zag4 ' av short time interval 'tsab4 ' av medium time interval 'hion4 ' av long time interval 'djait4 ' av here (in/to this place) 'me4 ' av there (at/to that place) 'gia4 ' av there yonder 'vaing4 ' av short spatial distance 'paig4 ' av medium spatial distance 'glud4 ' av long spatial distance 'vuing4 ' av short spatial interval 'tlok4 ' av medium spatial interval 'vlueb4 ' av long spatial interval 'zon4 ' Reserved words for future use 'klaud ' 'veim ' 'dzeb ' 'zuat ' 'fleit ' 'buem ' 'vliat ' 'kluig ' 'hiub ' 'fliet ' 'txoit ' 'vain ' 'hop ' 'gleing ' 'txan ' 'piug ' 'ziok ' 'zuod ' 'deb ' 'tlu ' 'blaub ' 'song ' 'tluek ' 'txoid ' 'flieb ' 'kiab ' 'dzuag ' 'djiam ' 'kueng ' 'xaik ' 'txiot ' 'daik ' 'gian ' 'dzau ' 'tsuong ' 'ngot ' 'djia ' 'xiok ' 'tsud ' 'ngun ' 'kliup ' 'duag ' 'hiep ' 'sot ' 'biong ' 'voit ' 'neing ' 'ken ' 'tsiom ' 'floit ' 'dzieb ' 'nib ' 'pu ' 'kliut ' 'zeid ' 'pag ' 'sueg ' 'guem ' 'flud ' 'tsiop ' 'kloim ' 'dzuang ' 'mieg ' 'jab ' 'flip ' 'jeg ' 'floing ' 'dleip ' 'tsain ' 'tlad ' 'feib ' 'joip ' 'buit ' 'buot ' 'guang ' 'pug ' 'gloing ' 'tiet ' 'buen ' 'glaib ' 'lop ' 'kluip ' 'plaid ' 'kuing ' 'vluing ' 'hip ' 'vop ' 'bot ' 'fieb ' 'dleb ' 'fap ' 'vuab ' 'vaung ' 'blip ' 'jueg ' 'djuan ' 'vlod ' 'dliok ' 'kleng ' 'xai ' 'tiob ' 'luok ' 'tsiog ' 'dzuin ' 'kaum ' 'xieng ' 'sian ' 'tlait ' 'xek ' 'neib ' 'daub ' 'jieb ' 'piet ' 'tsaig ' 'haig ' 'gleit ' 'foim ' 'sing ' 'luit ' 'tlieb ' 'jiem ' 'txaug ' 'viup ' 'tso ' 'tlab ' 'dziub ' 'tsiad ' 'dzog ' 'fluig ' 'flaing ' 'djit ' 'kieng ' 'gieg ' 'sieng ' 'djaid ' 'zueg ' 'dlot ' 'jiod ' 'nuon ' 'xot ' 'tluig ' 'seig ' 'muim ' 'soib ' 'hueb ' 'faing ' 'tik ' 'glain ' 'paup ' 'lak ' 'kliak ' 'moig ' 'diob ' 'tliut ' 'vlueg ' 'djuip ' 'djig ' 'laung ' 'djet ' 'txied ' 'guid ' 'niem ' 'lum ' 'niat ' 'guing ' 'txiep ' 'tsan ' 'dluak ' 'nguop ' 'txon ' 'bloing ' 'giung ' 'vlieg ' 'vluak ' 'djoing ' 'txio ' 'nuk ' 'zaik ' 'gliet ' 'xiod ' 'dziap ' 'kloip ' 'tuok ' 'seim ' 'vib ' 'zid ' 'toim ' 'goik ' 'djuig ' 'vaud ' 'vuib ' 'foig ' 'sap ' 'dliag ' 'dla ' 'no ' 'diam ' 'niang ' 'xueb ' 'huag ' 'hian ' 'klei ' 'guok ' 'zeng ' 'vloik ' 'vluk ' 'txaub ' 'pion ' 'ngod ' 'sun ' 'tsuok ' 'kluam ' 'djied ' 'mieb ' 'tlit ' 'dzuot ' 'txeng ' 'fluim ' 'vab ' 'fliup ' 'nub ' 'dzuek ' 'plaib ' 'gleng ' 'mued ' 'suan ' 'flag ' 'foit ' 'plauk ' 'had ' 'vlang ' 'guap ' 'huang ' 'klued ' 'sat ' 'dog ' 'jam ' 'xaum ' 'pim ' 'nuat ' 'diep ' 'blod ' 'pe ' 'faim ' 'peib ' 'guit ' 'gleik ' 'fliep ' 'jaum ' 'xuob ' 'glub ' 'kuat ' 'hek ' 'pluab ' 'liu ' 'muig ' 'vlub ' 'nem ' 'dziek ' 'muin ' 'djiok ' 'saug ' 'xiag ' 'haug ' 'dzi ' 'dzet ' 'toib ' 'biuk ' 'nup ' 'pong ' 'ngoim ' 'goip ' 'jaun ' 'tsiuk ' 'djen ' 'niut ' 'dzok ' 'xiut ' 'djun ' 'dliud ' 'jiap ' 'vliek ' 'hon ' 'djug ' 'txad ' 'tlieg ' 'ni ' 'xuod ' 'dliap ' 'glut ' 'gon ' 'zuep ' 'ngoid ' 'puat ' 'nat ' 'dliad ' 'klaik ' 'vlap ' 'djub ' 'gluok ' 'ket ' 'kaib ' 'nig ' 'djuod ' 'kaug ' 'sog ' 'viak ' 'died ' 'xuog ' 'gloi ' 'tsig ' 'fling ' 'djek ' 'hueg ' 'fug ' 'ngait ' 'dlaib ' 'tlop ' 'sio ' 'pian ' 'djid ' 'piong ' 'blam ' 'giup ' 'fauk ' 'vlian ' 'dzong ' 'hoib ' 'biam ' 'nap ' 'hio ' 'tleing ' 'miag ' 'guin ' 'buab ' 'noig ' 'pluet ' 'dong ' 'dziab ' 'tsuat ' 'niap ' 'sait ' 'bued ' 'tlien ' 'vlem ' 'djuom ' 'vlon ' 'vlup ' 'sion ' 'djiod ' 'hud ' 'djaut ' 'ploin ' 'deng ' 'plid ' 'flaig ' 'zoib ' 'dzuog ' 'juam ' 'dluab ' 'dlied ' 'vog ' 'pain ' 'joing ' 'tluom ' 'piab ' 'lik ' 'bleik ' 'piuk ' 'tom ' 'juob ' 'kiang ' 'tlue ' 'dluok ' 'hom ' 'pum ' 'suom ' 'jein ' 'djiud ' 'viub ' 'gaud ' 'dzib ' 'nguag ' 'luog ' 'vliung ' 'nguit ' 'tluet ' 'viag ' 'hiat ' 'piut ' 'vlin ' 'djuop ' 'vuek ' 'pluing ' 'djep ' 'kloid ' 'tsaup ' 'gum ' 'plin ' 'txuig ' 'ngiung ' 'huat ' 'blued ' 'vaun ' 'fut ' 'dzueng ' 'lod ' 'bliup ' 'naud ' 'kuan ' 'zain ' 'pod ' 'vuad ' 'guab ' 'pluok ' 'gieng ' 'luip ' 'tiok ' 'dam ' 'keib ' 'liong ' 'veing ' 'fliak ' 'siud ' 'foib ' 'siap ' 'tsaub ' 'meip ' 'plem ' 'dloin ' 'fet ' 'gluid ' 'taib ' 'pop ' 'kion ' 'ning ' 'luak ' 'gluem ' 'flung ' 'gloid ' 'klieb ' 'nging ' 'sud ' 'gug ' 'muid ' 'tloip ' 'nium ' 'dzon ' 'txoing ' 'daug ' 'lig ' 'tsaun ' 'faib ' 'vloin ' 'tuet ' 'kiut ' 'dliang ' 'dlab ' 'jiob ' 'dluag ' 'giet ' 'flim ' 'siog ' 'klueb ' 'vieb ' 'suad ' 'tsiem ' 'suok ' 'dzaung ' 'liang ' 'klit ' 'dliet ' 'miod ' 'pluan ' 'tseig ' 'giun ' 'tsoip ' 'djuok ' 'vlom ' 'pluod ' 'hup ' 'dzaing ' 'xit ' 'tlik ' 'zit ' 'puem ' 'fiem ' 'nuod ' 'vloing ' 'tsek ' 'xiuk ' 'kuon ' 'tlob ' 'vlak ' 'juep ' 'txen ' 'tlep ' 'blem ' 'geid ' 'tsein ' 'vot ' 'klan ' 'tap ' 'miak ' 'dzuob ' 'ngub ' 'lob ' 'xeib ' 'jium ' 'tuot ' 'jaip ' 'txoin ' 'siad ' 'let ' 'jueb ' 'jaup ' 'vuim ' 'luig ' 'tliug ' 'ju ' 'lad ' 'tsuem ' 'fluek ' 'tieng ' 'txueng ' 'bak ' 'veik ' 'puan ' 'bluem ' 'tlian ' 'zoik ' 'gaip ' 'bluib ' 'bleng ' 'ngian ' 'pap ' 'xem ' 'jaud ' 'flig ' 'glein ' 'siob ' 'kliam ' 'buo ' 'vuet ' 'tauk ' 'vaum ' 'dlon ' 'vlieb ' 'haid ' 'djuin ' 'sieg ' 'buob ' 'plait ' 'piang ' 'plong ' 'vlaun ' 'dlob ' 'boig ' 'fuob ' 'fop ' 'dzion ' 'ziab ' 'tued ' 'flaip ' 'luem ' 'keim ' 'vuod ' 'vleing ' 'nop ' 'huab ' 'naug ' 'muam ' 'tsod ' 'tiot ' 'zaim ' 'sueb ' 'gud ' 'vieng ' 'gliuk ' 'feip ' 'fuk ' 'boid ' 'tsaim ' 'zuot ' 'hiob ' 'deing ' 'nob ' 'glen ' 'dlid ' 'nguod ' 'vlaim ' 'ngag ' 'long ' 'muap ' 'gluen ' 'kuk ' 'tlaig ' 'ploing ' 'txok ' 'hoin ' 'bloin ' 'viok ' 'ko ' 'fien ' 'xiap ' 'pluik ' 'dliem ' 'fuig ' 'kluap ' 'hied ' 'pluip ' 'pliup ' 'nik ' 'tieb ' 'tim ' 'gluap ' 'kleip ' 'puin ' 'fag ' 'ngiag ' 'lub ' 'bloik ' 'tuin ' 'blium ' 'pun ' 'tuik ' 'tluag ' 'blueg ' 'bung ' 'dain ' 'bliung ' 'vung ' 'dlug ' 'dait ' 'tsiung ' 'kei ' 'zep ' 'blaing ' 'xiep ' 'tsiong ' 'kad ' 'deib ' 'naung ' 'bliag ' 'nguk ' 'lued ' 'kuem ' 'got ' 'tiak ' 'tluat ' 'leik ' 'jag ' 'sim ' 'xim ' 'klang ' 'djog ' 'jom ' 'djeng ' 'toit ' 'flued ' 'glued ' 'dloib ' 'duim ' 'plaub ' 'biung ' 'jug ' 'bliet ' 'kuot ' 'hiup ' 'dlem ' 'zeig ' 'dlau ' 'lom ' 'ngeb ' 'xak ' 'hiang ' 'sik ' 'vliom ' 'djiat ' 'leg ' 'led ' 'fueb ' 'bliot ' 'hiut ' 'xaip ' 'muang ' 'bang ' 'blen ' 'meim ' 'xiang ' 'vip ' 'piung ' 'tsoik ' 'bied ' 'vap ' 'txing ' 'vluap ' 'mauk ' 'kuin ' 'gluing ' 'djim ' 'tsaud ' 'puap ' 'djuik ' 'bian ' 'piap ' 'xian ' 'fliat ' 'miep ' 'jig ' 'dzeib ' 'dliot ' 'den ' 'ngaun ' 'klod ' 'veib ' 'seg ' 'lait ' 'ted ' 'siup ' 'dig ' 'djiom ' 'set ' 'peid ' 'tsoing ' 'kliob ' 'blaim ' 'von ' 'zoig ' 'xob ' 'vluam ' 'tsed ' 'ha ' 'pliot ' 'pliub ' 'vion ' 'viep ' 'beb ' 'xuib ' 'poik ' 'duk ' 'vok ' 'blion ' 'tuek ' 'sub ' 'vluek ' 'nguong ' 'dziung ' 'buop ' 'joig ' 'daum ' 'zim ' 'tuob ' 'hiung ' 'klaig ' 'xuab ' 'guet ' 'hik ' 'huon ' 'gluang ' 'dzuop ' 'djoit ' 'vluem ' 'txuem ' 'dlip ' 'loik ' 'mueb ' 'suk ' 'tlaug ' 'tsid ' 'nuang ' 'jeng ' 'tsieg ' 'flun ' 'dzun ' 'vliod ' 'guip ' 'dluong ' 'naun ' 'txuab ' 'ziop ' 'gluod ' 'viut ' 'djaung ' 'dlaup ' 'get ' 'luet ' 'duab ' 'juib ' 'bluet ' 'dluom ' 'dliat ' 'buap ' 'nuek ' 'laik ' 'gaum ' 'dang ' 'djuim ' 'naum ' 'tsiap ' 'puak ' 'glauk ' 'kluek ' 'hung ' 'dlion ' 'xeig ' 'ngeng ' 'bluab ' 'djot ' 'vlag ' 'biep ' 'bein ' 'kek ' 'vlued ' 'dzuom ' 'suek ' 'ngeig ' 'glong ' 'tuep ' 'vlok ' 'duop ' 'biub ' 'pein ' 'hoid ' 'blag ' 'fliod ' 'fem ' 'zud ' 'huit ' 'maud ' 'biak ' 'plung ' 'juot ' 'tliek ' 'dlop ' 'jiog ' 'pium ' 'doing ' 'dzen ' 'kluom ' 'txang ' 'luot ' 'vloig ' 'xein ' 'kluan ' 'tsuek ' 'mat ' 'flod ' 'tet ' 'juik ' 'txueb ' 'gliong ' 'glak ' 'pleik ' 'koip ' 'txieb ' 'txiup ' 'haik ' 'fit ' 'vik ' 'djeik ' 'dliun ' 'piub ' 'buip ' 'tuon ' 'tsot ' 'tib ' 'dlim ' 'duad ' 'kliang ' 'nguing ' 'kien ' 'djak ' 'toip ' 'ngiom ' 'huak ' 'plip ' 'voim ' 'boik ' 'haing ' 'saut ' 'giod ' 'djaim ' 'tiog ' 'txiug ' 'xiem ' 'fim ' 'luin ' 'peip ' 'pad ' 'mob ' 'liog ' 'fiep ' 'xaub ' 'txem ' 'ped ' 'gluom ' 'nuet ' 'blied ' 'toing ' 'djueng ' 'pluong ' 'dzian ' 'lup ' 'tsin ' 'txik ' 'kluit ' 'top ' 'blain ' 'gluob ' 'glap ' 'floik ' 'dzuat ' 'txueg ' 'klok ' 'ngud ' 'ngap ' 'gloik ' 'dlik ' 'vloip ' 'djiog ' 'blug ' 'liem ' 'gueng ' 'bluep ' 'viem ' 'vlong ' 'fluing ' 'glok ' 'fak ' 'liak ' 'txid ' 'gluit ' 'deik ' 'bliub ' 'leip ' 'jun ' 'gliad ' 'fuan ' 'said ' 'diem ' 'fluom ' 'niung ' 'ged ' 'dlong ' 'fieng ' 'tiap ' 'guig ' 'viud ' 'tsiam ' 'glom ' 'zuon ' 'tlaik ' 'jeing ' 'sug ' 'kik ' 'saig ' 'nuan ' 'dlod ' 'xep ' 'tluim ' 'dzaud ' 'dzaug ' 'ngiut ' 'jop ' 'giat ' 'jiek ' 'flom ' 'bluong ' 'jang ' 'tloib ' 'dib ' 'bluom ' 'put ' 'klong ' 'doib ' 'tsiob ' 'vluid ' 'tloid ' 'ploim ' 'vin ' 'kiam ' 'dzad ' 'sauk ' 'doip ' 'pluib ' 'faug ' 'klim ' 'txat ' 'ngek ' 'xiop ' 'djoim ' 'xiub ' 'dleing ' 'maup ' 'klom ' 'bleid ' 'blueb ' 'txuang ' 'fuon ' 'fuam ' 'diek ' 'san ' 'biom ' 'bluat ' 'pleib ' 'zip ' 'keip ' 'foik ' 'ling ' 'tuim ' 'fliong ' 'zang ' 'txaik ' 'dliep ' 'blep ' 'tlaid ' 'beib ' 'kiok ' 'luop ' 'vlum ' 'gag ' 'tluok ' 'kot ' 'nguan ' 'kap ' 'djiun ' 'txued ' 'nuid ' 'pleig ' 'ping ' 'flok ' 'fuet ' 'nut ' 'diap ' 'ngin ' 'glit ' 'vloid ' 'jan ' 'kluep ' 'plieg ' 'hieg ' 'tuit ' 'hug ' 'tlion ' 'zoid ' 'jip ' 'xuid ' 'vlut ' 'djiup ' 'zuam ' 'tsaing ' 'heim ' 'txuok ' 'tliep ' 'bob ' 'kluog ' 'gak ' 'soig ' 'glun ' 'fiak ' 'xuik ' 'huog ' 'jieg ' 'blaig ' 'puam ' 'mab ' 'tam ' 'taut ' 'djiong ' 'dziad ' 'huek ' 'plag ' 'seik ' 'fuib ' 'ngaik ' 'nuot ' 'kud ' 'djiang ' 'nueb ' 'zuap ' 'tsang ' 'guong ' 'tliam ' 'blat ' 'tlied ' 'muep ' 'gluin ' 'dlin ' 'pluem ' 'flan ' 'fiub ' 'tluon ' 'dzain ' 'ngut ' 'juom ' 'dziak ' 'ngiud ' 'bluak ' 'gluip ' 'gleig ' 'dlet ' 'nuong ' 'sut ' 'klium ' 'glaum ' 'fliub ' 'jo ' 'zoim ' 'guog ' 'nguem ' 'txog ' 'nit ' 'blaik ' 'gam ' 'zuid ' 'flieng ' 'vlaik ' 'jaim ' 'niam ' 'fliuk ' 'teb ' 'blop ' 'blaip ' 'daud ' 'tlaut ' 'tluang ' 'miog ' 'tlueng ' 'djein ' 'tsuom ' 'djuag ' 'gieb ' 'txiet ' 'djieng ' 'bloip ' 'tseit ' 'gup ' 'gliek ' 'djoik ' 'jieng ' 'loip ' 'plieb ' 'tsien ' 'tuib ' 'kiud ' 'duon ' 'diog ' 'vluit ' 'vlait ' 'tob ' 'kak ' 'gloib ' 'nong ' 'tset ' 'blet ' 'fum ' 'xuing ' 'kluod ' 'plaug ' 'kuib ' 'sueng ' 'paun ' 'siot ' 'vluig ' 'peg ' 'tlaip ' 'txot ' 'vaub ' 'xiab ' 'gan ' 'man ' 'glat ' 'tueg ' 'dluob ' 'naub ' 'vug ' 'dzein ' 'fiup ' 'gap ' 'vlen ' 'miong ' 'going ' 'dot ' 'xueng ' 'plod ' 'tiek ' 'dia ' 'sep ' 'zuig ' 'tlug ' 'hiuk ' 'saun ' 'dud ' 'kloik ' 'tsok ' 'dluog ' 'saing ' 'plued ' 'dzueb ' 'noin ' 'ngaup ' 'tlung ' 'gliok ' 'niud ' 'vlan ' 'lin ' 'dluik ' 'vluep ' 'paik ' 'djuit ' 'kliom ' 'blun ' 'biun ' 'ben ' 'dzem ' 'naik ' 'glian ' 'bluk ' 'nuop ' 'djing ' 'nuik ' 'kuag ' 'siat ' 'muog ' 'dziot ' 'fluid ' 'fot ' 'vuan ' 'puid ' 'dzuim ' 'dliab ' 'fau ' 'tlain ' 'duok ' 'giuk ' 'gauk ' 'vlig ' 'vup ' 'meik ' 'muat ' 'glet ' 'ziun ' 'vlaum ' 'dlup ' 'fiang ' 'diot ' 'suag ' 'vleb ' 'fluk ' 'xueg ' 'djaup ' 'bluam ' 'pluat ' 'fuog ' 'lit ' 'xaing ' 'luan ' 'laum ' 'god ' 'laug ' 'vluet ' 'hang ' 'tsoib ' 'muong ' 'buog ' 'hiop ' 'dliom ' 'geik ' 'flup ' 'jaug ' 'bliob ' 'glaut ' 'fliab ' 'klung ' 'fiop ' 'vlud ' 'faud ' 'flauk ' 'duot ' 'zeib ' 'blian ' 'nget ' 'heid ' 'txin ' 'jib ' 'tsueb ' 'zug ' 'ib ' 'vling '